A Painful Past
by SchoolBoredom
Summary: THIS STORY IS ON HOLD UNTIL I GET AROUND TO WRITING THE REST OF THE CHAPTERS I DONT KNOW WHEN THAT WILL BE BUT SINCE I HAVE MANY THINGS GOING ON IN MY LIFE IT WILL BE A WHILE.


_Annie: This is my first Walker Texas Ranger fic that I'm doing so please be nice with it!! And I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar errors I can't help but write it that way!!!_

**We don't own anything except; Sadie "Fairy" Cooke, Laura Amelia Cooke, Stephanie "Dragon" Cooke, Stacy "Dagger" Cooke, Roger Cooke, Jake "Devil" Remington, George Cooperton, James Norrington, and anyone else that is not mentioned.**

_Annie: Oh and before I forget, anything in italics means someone is thinking or dreaming, and if you see this +xxx+ and the word between them are in italics then it's a ghost talking to Sydney, Sadie, or Stephanie. Enjoy!!!_

* * *

Sydney sat in a room, she was on an undercover assignment and she was reading an email she had just received. 

'_So something bad will happen to me when the others come to take Luke down; if I stay I will be shot and possibly killed and if I hide then I will be killed in the fire that will destroy this place. So I better not be anywhere near here when they come, and I'll leave an hour before they get here and follow the path that Fairy is telling me to take and go home before returning to work tomorrow morning. They guys will be surprised and confused; that will be a laugh!' _Sydney thought to herself with a laugh.

A week went by before her fellow rangers told her they were coming to bring Luke down for good, and Sydney did her disappearing act and went home. The other rangers, when they got there, they where surprised that they couldn't find Sydney any where on the property and when the fire started and they freaked out even more fearing that she was in the fire.

The next day when Walker, Gage, and Trivette, arrived they wondered about Sydney who had vanished the day before when she walked in to the room at ranger headquarters with a huge grin on her face.

They didn't see her nor did they know she was there in the room until she spoke to them.

"What's the matter? You boys look so glum." She said as the looked up at her.

"When did you get here?" Gage asked.

"Where did you disappear to yesterday?" Trivette wanted to know

"How did you get away from the house without anyone knowing?" Walker asked.

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down!! One question at a time!" Sydney said as she held up her hands in front of her.

"I just got here, and I snuck out through a hidden path and went home for the night an hour before you guys got there." She explained.

"How did you know about the hidden path?" Gage wanted to know.

"If you left an hour before we got there then you must have figured out that something bad was going to happen before we did." Walker commented.

"You're right Walker I did know something bad was going to happen when you guys showed up. I knew a week before what was going to happen yesterday, and I knew about everything that happened and about the hidden path from Fairy." Sydney explained.

"Who's Fairy?" Trivette asked.

"Fairy is a nickname of a friend of my; who just so happens to be a physic. She sent me an email a week ago telling me what she was foreseeing and what would happen if I stayed and helped you guys bring Luke down, and what would happen if I hid myself away." Sydney told them.

"What would've happened?" Walker asked.

"If I stayed and helped you guys bring Luke down I would have been shot and possibly killed and if I hid then I would've be killed in the fire that destroy the place. But Fairy saw a way out and knew that I wouldn't be found trying to escape." Sydney explained.

"So you choice to stay a live by leaving an hour before anything happened and left by the way of the hidden path Fairy told you about?" Walker asked as Sydney nodded.

The rest of the day was a normal day for the rangers and when they went home Sydney's phone was ringing.

"Hello?" she said when she answered it.

"Hello Pixie!!" came a voice.

"How did your fellow rangers react when you reappeared as if by magic, Pixie?" asked another voice.

Sydney laughed she knew both voices, they where her sisters, Fairy and Dragon. Dragon was the first voice and Fairy was the second.

"Hello Fairy, hey Dragon. They reacted just they way I thought they would!!" Sydney laughed.

The three sisters talked about their day and Fairy foresaw something that she didn't like.

"Oh dear." She said.

"What is it Fairy?" Dragon asked.

"Devil, he's coming. You better watch out Pixie he's in Dallas right now killing someone who won't be found until 11:45 tomorrow." Fairy said.

"I will be careful. He's going to try and kill me soon, right?" Sydney asked her physic sister.

"Yes." Fairy replied and soon the three of them said goodnight and good bye and went to bed, Sydney was worried and before she went to sleep she wrote a note to Walker, Gage and Trivette, so they would know the truth, for she feared that Devil would attack her some time tomorrow night and she wanted them to know.

The following morning Sydney saw the young woman who said her name was Constance a.k.a Connie and by 11:45 her body had been found and fifteen minutes later they were there looking at her body.

_+He didn't say his name but he did say something about going to kill three sisters that he didn't kill thirty years ago.+ Connie's ghost said._

Sydney paled, slightly knowing who Connie was talking about.

"I wonder what her name is." Trivette said.

"Connie." Sydney said softly but Walker, Trivette, and Gage heard her.

"What did you say, Sydney?" Walker asked as she realized that she had just said the dead woman's name and no one else knew it. Yet.

"Oh I said Connie. I was only guessing at her name." Sydney said with a small smile.

'_What was I thinking!!!? They don't know I'm a medium, yet... I should've just kept my mouth shut.'_ She thought to herself.

_+You should have told them about it when you were telling them about Fairy.+ _A young woman's ghost told her.

'_I know that Dagger, but if I did I would had to tell them about you guys and about Devil.'_ Sydney thought back to her youngest sister's ghost.

_+And what's wrong with that?+ _asked her mother's ghost.

'_Nothing is wrong with it. I just couldn't bring myself to tell them.'_ Sydney replied to her mother.

When they got back to HQ Trivette looked the dead woman up and was surprised to see that Sydney was right about the name. The rest of the day went as normal as the day before, but the other rangers noticed that Sydney seemed nerves about something and that she refused to talk about it when they asked her.

When they had left Sydney placed the note she had written the night before on Walker's desk and went home. Around midnight Sydney woke up and screamed in fear because of what she saw standing over her.

* * *

**Ooooh... cliffhanger!!!**

_Annie: I know this is kind of a short chapter, but I have never written a "Walker Texas Ranger" fic before so please bear with me here while I struggle to write it out and keep any facts straight._

**Hope you have enjoyed the chapter which is only four pages long...**

_Annie: Oh I almost forgot to mention that SchoolBoredom a.k.a SB is my other self and the author of my fics that I write._

**Want to know what Fairy, Dragon, Dagger, and Devil's real names are? Want to know why Sydney screamed in fear and what she saw standing over her? Well you are just going to wait until Annie updates again to find out. Review and please be nice with it!!!**

_Annie: Bye!!!_

**Cya!!!**


End file.
